Robsten   Crónicas de un beso anunciado
by Lyly Evans 666
Summary: Rated: T    Romance/Humor    Sumary: Unos premios...    Si las miradas hablasen...    Un ganador al mejor beso...    Un suceso inesperado...    ¿Todo seguirá conforme lo planeado?    ¿Se besaran?


**Disclaimer**: Esto no es mio blabalabnalabala es de LameververtieDyane blalbaaa

**REgrese!**

**soy como los virus, no podes conmigo :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de un beso anunciado<strong>

Me encontraba en la habitación del hotel, la cual era amplia con ventanales ─las cuales me quitaban la idea de estar encerrado como un animal─ en medio de esta, una cama matrimonial bastante cómoda ─he de admitir que no es lo mismo que estar en casa, pero al menos se puede descansar─ en cada uno de los lados se situaban dos pequeños buros cafés, sobre los cuales habían dos lámparas una en cada uno de ellos.

Decidí acostarme un rato para poder asimilar ciertas situaciones, me tumbé en la cama con la mirada perdida, suspire y me lleve las manos al rostro. Hoy era el día de los MTV MMA 2011, me sentía muy ansioso ya que tenía que asistir y me enojaba mucho por qué sabía que seguramente como los años anteriores, Bella y yo ganaríamos el premio a mejor beso, y como siempre ella se negaría a besarme, bufe mientras me removía en la cama hasta cierto punto desesperado ¡Hoy seria diferente! ¡Algo tenia que hacer para que fuera diferente!, me negaba ante la actitud de Bella, no entendía ¿por qué se negaba a admitir que teníamos una relación? cuando yo me moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos juntos, que era ¡mía!, me daba cuenta de que sonaba un tanto posesivo, pero la verdad, no me importaba, a estas alturas lo único que realmente me interesaba era qué ella admitiera nuestra relación, ¡maldita sea!, ¿Qué Bells no podía ponérmelo mas fácil?

Y es que ella tiene un efecto que podría comparar con narcótico sobre mi. Cada sensación que me transmite con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral al imaginarla al lado mío.

Decidí apurarme, al fin y al cabo solo faltaban un par de horas para el evento.

Me levanté y fui directo al closet, rebusque entre mi ropa no debía ir muy formal, no era una gala, recordé que Bells me había dejado algunas "posibles" elecciones que ella misma escogió, me reí internamente ¿cuando ella cambiaria?, la respuesta… quizá nunca, pero así me encantaba y me volvía loco. Mire en la parte del armario donde ella dejó sus "múltiples opciones", me decidí por una camisa de cuadros en tonalidades cafés y azules, un saco negro y pantalones de vestir de igual manera negros, después de tomar entre mis manos las piezas ganadoras fui al cuarto, me senté en la cama mientras otra vez me debatía entre si darme una ducha o no, finalmente ─y después de mucho meditar, y pensar en Bella─ decidí que sí.

Entré al baño con paso decidido, ─hoy cambiaria las cosas ¡Sí, señor, hoy Edward hará la diferencia!─ fui directo a la bañera, abrí el grifo para que comenzara a llenarse, templé el agua ─ ya que no me gusta el agua muy fría ─ me sumergí lentamente, decidí dejar que el agua caliente relajará mis músculos.

Me dejé llevar por esa sensación tan placentera de sentir el agua recorrer todo mi cuerpo, para mi el tiempo se detuvo, solo tenia en mente una cosa, mi obsesión personal ¡Bella!, mi imaginación volaba y hasta cierto punto me traicionaba trayéndome imágenes tan gloriosas, claro qué no le hacían justicia a su belleza, me imaginaba que prendas traería, mientras más cortas sean mejor, de repente unos toques en la puerta del baño me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Dean? ─ ¿Quién más podría ser? Sí no él.

─Señor, se le hace tarde para los MTV.

─Mierda, tan tarde es, dame unos minutos.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la bañera, traté de vestirme pero no tenía tiempo, le diría a Dean que me terminaría de arreglar en la limosina.

Ya se me había hecho costumbre vestirme en la limosina ─me reí de mis ideas y me pase la mano por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo. Cosa que la verdad era toda una gran maniobra, el nunca cooperaba. Se decía muchas cosas de Bella y de mí entre las cuales se habla mucho de mi cabello. ¿No entendía por qué? Al fin y al cabo solo era cabello. Me perdí en mis pensamientos y divagaciones hasta que Dean me volvió a apresurar.

─ Señor ─carraspeó del otro lado de la puerta— se le hará tarde, no queremos que eso ocurra.

Bufe pero le respondí de todas maneras.

─Si ya salgo, me terminare de vestir en la limo.

─ Claro señor como usted diga.

¡Por dios cómo me caía bien Dean! No se metía donde no lo llamaban, vigilaba que llegáramos a tiempo a las premiaciones y eventos, me comunicaba con mi musa cuando lo requería.

¡Cómo me había facilitado la vida este hombre!

Realmente estaba muy agradecido con el.  
>Era un milagro que alguien soportara el ritmo de trabajo y el alboroto que ocurría cada que llegábamos aun lugar.<br>No me acostumbraba al hecho de tener que lidiar con las fan. Es gracias a ellas que he llegado hasta este lugar, lo admito. Las adoro pero a veces se necesita vida privada y que decir de los odiosos paparazis.

Medité unos segundos, tal vez debería aumentarle el sueldo por ser tan eficiente. Debo confesar que hasta comenzaba a tomarle cariño. Me apresure y salí del baño solo con unos bóxer puestos. Fui a la cama a buscar mi ropa y ya no se encontraba

─Dean ¿has visto la ropa qué estaba sobre la cama?

Él apareció de quien sabe donde y me respondió

─Señor supuse que es la ropa que se va a poner y ya esta dentro del vehículo.

Sonreí, no les dije

─Gracias Dean. Recuérdame subirte el sueldo.

─No hay de que Señor, es mi trabajo y Señor le recuerdo que me suba el sueldo.

No pude evitar reírme, a demás era gracioso.

─Claro, claro. Ahora vámonos que me espera una noche muy, pero muy larga.

**Capítulo 2**

**Chantaje**

Me tiré encima la primera ropa que encontré —sólo para no andar desnudo por la vida— salí a toda velocidad para encontrarme con Dean en limosina, según él tendría tiempo de vestirme tranquilamente durante el recorrido a la premiación.

Me subí a la limosina. Todavía nos faltaba una hora de viaje, más que suficiente para terminar de vestirme. Sin perder tiempo me quité la ropa que traía puesta y la intercambie por la que mi Bella había elegido. Hice un intento de peinar mi cabello el cuál fue un rotundo fracaso.

Cuando por fin terminé de vestirme —quince minutos después— y no me quedaba más qué esperar, decidí hablarle a mi hermosa Isabella, saqué el teléfono de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón y marqué a ese número que me era tan familiar, el cuál para mí era como hablar con los mismísimos ángeles.

El celular sonó tres veces ¿Por qué no me contestaba? —Quizá le pasó algo o… ¡Por Dios Edward no seas pesimista!—. No perdí las esperanzas y seguí intentándolo, a la quinta vez que le marqué, al tercer timbre, por fin me contestó... Y fue cono sí estuviera en el cielo.

— ¡Hola amor! Siento no haber contestado antes ¿Cómo estas? ¡Te amo! —Y eso fue simples palabras a la vista de cualquiera, para mi eran como escuchar el glorioso canto de un ángel.

— ¡Hola princesa! ¿Cómo estas? —Más bien ¿Dónde? y ¿Con quién estás? quise decirle— bebé ¿por qué no me habías contestado? Me tenías muy preocupado— me reí de lo infantil que estaba siendo, utilizar la técnica de la preocupación para que me dijera todo lo que quería saber, y la verdad sí lo estaba, no me gustaba para nada que no contestara. Me la imaginé desde el otro lado de la línea rodando los ojos y con ese lindo pucherito que tanto me encantaba, ella suspiro y al cabo de unos segundos contestó.

—Ajá, no es nada, estoy bien. Lo que pasó es que dejé el celular en el cuarto del hotel y de no ser por mi asistente no lo traería ahora, ella me lo trajó antes de subir a la limosina. Y ¿cómo te fue a ti? ¿Te gustó algún conjunto? —suspiré aliviado, eso era todo, se le olvidó el celular, calma Edward, no hay nada de que preocuparse, tranquilo me repetía una y otra vez tratando de creer mi mantra. Dejé a un lado mis inseguridades para poder hablar tranquilamente con mi novia.

No pude evitar poner una sonrisa de estúpido— esa mujer no tenía ni idea de el efecto que causaba en mí.

—Pues, no sé si gustarme —dudé, quizá ella sí se daba cuenta después de todo— pero… me lo puse. ¿Cuenta en algo?

—Mmm pues creo que sí, sabes que te gustó, aunque no lo admitas —pude escuchar su risa traviesa a través de la línea telefónica

Ansiaba estar con ella, poder rodearla entre mis brazos, besarla, sentir su cálido contacto, rozar cada centímetro de su hermoso y sedoso cuerpo. Rodeé los ojos intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No me iban a ayudar a conseguir mi objetivo —el cual era "besarla"— el estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos impropios. Saqué todas esas imágenes mentales muy a mi pesar. Suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme y le contesté.

— Esta bien, esta bien, es perfecto justo como tú. ¿Qué digo? Sí la ropa no se puede comparar contigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Pude imaginar cómo se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas por mi comentario, y como se mordía el labio inferior de manera provocativa. Enfócate Edward me repetía una y otra vez.

—Mmm ¿ya estas en camino? Te extraño mucho, casi no nos hemos visto. Y sólo será un rato por que tengo que ir a los "the Glamour UK Awards" por la mañana.

Suspiré y tenía que recordármelo justo ahora que sólo la vería un par de horas. Horas en las cuales tendría que fingir que sólo era mi amiga y nada más.

¿Por que tenía que ser endemoniadamente difícil?

Horas en las que ella me tentaría con su tan perfectamente esculpido cuerpo.

¡Oh, si seré masoquista! realmente me gustaba torturarme con esos pensamientos negativos.

**Capítulo 3**

**En camino**

Me lleve una mano a mi pelo y lo alboroté como solía hacer todo el tiempo que me encontraba nervioso, suspiré resignado ¿qué otra me quedaba? Tamborileé mis dedos sobre mi pierna mientras buscaba que decirle, no quería sonar muy posesivo. Rodeé los ojos.

— Sí—le respondí cansinamente, aunque me arrepentí pasados dos segundos, ¿qué culpa se tenia ella? — ya sé que no nos veremos más que un rato. Te amo mi amor.

Traté de que mi voz pudiera transmitirle una tranquilidad que no sentía, aunque muy seguramente ella se daría cuenta.

—Nos vemos en un rato. —Suspiró, me dio la impresión de que contuvo la respiración, — Adiós te amo Edward.

—Espera un momento— la detuve, inspiré profúndeme y lo solté todo de golpe, era ahora o nunca.

— Sí ¿qué ocurre Edward?

—La verdad desde hacer rato quiero saber ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo del beso?

— ¿Qué más amor? — Suspiró— sabes que ya tenemos preparado el número. La producción lo ha decidido así. No hay nada que podamos hacer, sí ganamos así tendrá que ser. Ya esta decidido, ni modo que te pongas a discutir con ellos.

Bufé, esta situación estaba comenzando a desesperarme, me enojaba el hecho de tener que seguir un guión, me moría de ganas de besarla delante de todo mundo. Al fin y al cabo ya habíamos ganado el premio con anterioridad y nunca me había dejado rozar sus dulces labios.

Me alteraba no poder hacerlo, realmente quería saborear ese dulce néctar enfrente de quién fuera, pero ya me las ingeniaría para besarla, algo tendría que hacer, suspiré tratando de evitar entrar en desesperación.

— Bueno, sí no hay de otra así será. Adiós te amo nos vemos más tarde.

Ella rió, posiblemente hizo una mueca.

— Pero no te pongas así amor, adiós nos vemos más tarde, te amo—me respondió ella y colgó.

Suspire esto del amor me estaba volviendo loco, que más haría, discutir con mi ángel "No" eso jamás lo haría. Cómo odiaba tenerla lejos, me ponía demasiado ansioso, y hasta cierto punto esquizofrénico, un verdadero calvario sí me lo preguntan, aunque saber que ella la pasaba mal en mi ausencia era un alivio, significaba al menos que no estaba ni era el único obsesionado y loco. No me resignaría. Hoy delante de todos y cada uno de los invitados y asistentes del evento besaría a Isabella Marie Swan así sea lo ultimo que haga. No, bueno ni tan lo ultimo, por dios, esto ya comenzaba a sonar a obsesión. Tal vez seria necesario después de esto tomar terapia.

Decidí dejar de pensar por un momento y enfocarme en el camino únicamente en el, así tal vez podría calmarme y pensar con claridad. No pasaron ni diez minutos y Dean me aviso que terminamos el recorrido, una vez que llegamos al lugar — por cierto algo tarde ya que nos perdimos la alfombra roja y seguramente ya había llegado Bella, y es que yo quería entrar con ella, tal vez eso hubiera facilitado las cosas— Dean estacionó en unas amplias puertas negras. Respiré profundamente, alguien de afuera me abrió las puertas del vehículo baje me arregle la ropa y entre por aquellas imponente verjas. Era un largo corredor que llevaba aun gran patio con una fuente en medio, si así era el jardín ¿cómo estará la escenografía? pensé.  
>Suspiré listo para ejecutar mi plan, preparado fui hacia el gran salón destinado para el evento.<p>

**Capítulo 4**

**En el evento**

Una vez adentro del salón unas señoritas me guiaron hacia mi lugar, bueno ya saben que en estos eventos todo esta sumamente controlado. Y que decir del escenario te daba la sensación de estar en "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", por un momento mi mente me transportó a otro lugar y me imaginé a mi pequeña Bella vestida de Alicia, corriendo de tras del conejo, ya saben ése blanco, se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, tan delicada. Con aquel rostro angelical y un esbelto y perfectamente formado cuerpo, que la hacían ver endemoniadamente seductora.

Escuché un zumbido molesto que evitaba que concentrara la mirada en mi Alicia.

—Disculpe, disculpe señor Cullen— la voz de una joven hablándome me trajo a la realidad. ¡Maldición! me encontraba tan embelesado con aquella imagen que me enojó la interrupción.

—Si, ¿qué ocurre? — le respondí algo confundido y bastante molesto, todavía con ciertas imágenes mortales dando vueltas en mi pervertida cabeza.

—Le decía que este es su asiento— la chica lucía acalorada, con las mejillas encendidas, cosa que pasé desapercibida, no eran tan hermosas como las de mi Bella.

Estaba a espaldas del lugar que la chica me enseñaba, mirando por todos lados, girándome tratando de hallar el objeto de mi fijación, de mi paranoia, de mis desvelos y mis sueños más calientes y ¿por qué negarlo?… La mujer que amo.

Suspiré derrotado tal vez la producción se había vuelto a ensañar con nosotros y la había mandado hasta el otro extremo. Me giré para acomodarme en mi asiento, y ahí la vi. Tuve la sensación de estar en una película, en el instante en que los protagonistas se encuentran después de mucho tiempo de no verse, cómo sí todo alrededor se detuviera, como sí sólo existiéramos nosotros. Vislumbré a mi musa, mi diosa, aquella mujer que despertaba mil sensaciones en mí, una dulce agonía que me mataba recorrió mi columna vertebral. Parpadeé y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para despejar cualquier duda de una posible broma de mi subconsciente.

Bella tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro, por unos segundos me perdí en sus ojos, en sus largas y tupidas pestañas, lucía extremadamente hermosa. Segundos después me fije en su ropa, traía puesto un vestido straple rojo —demasiado entallado y corto lo cual me fascinó— con adornos metálicos, con unos zapatos de tacón negro, aunque ella los odiaba. Internamente me imaginé que debía de estar que echaba humo por tener que traerlos. Estaba jodidamente sexi.

Le dediqué lo que según yo podría ser una sonrisa de amigos, pero me dio la impresión de que bien podía ser una sonrisa lasciva. Ella sólo sonrió tímidamente y agachó la cabeza, suspiré llevándome las manos a mi cabello tirando ligeramente de el despeinándolo. Ella podía lograr un cambio de ciento ochenta grados en mi humor. La molestia antes ocasionada por la hostes, los paparazis, todo absolutamente todo, hasta mi nombre podía conseguir esa mujer que olvidara. Rápidamente me acomodé en mi asiento que convenientemente estaba a lado del suyo.

El evento estaba por comenzar, ella se giró ligeramente y ahora sí me sonrió seductora. ¡Maldición! Mi respiración se volvió errática, el aire repentinamente se sentía más denso, sentía que a mis pulmones les daba trabajo dejar entrar el aire.

— Hola Edward— me saludó cómo si fuera cualquier persona, ¡Demonios! Ahora debíamos interpretar un papel de amigos. Y ella ya había comenzado a actuar. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?, ¿quién? de un momento a otro cambiaba de opinión.

Suspiré, de nada me serviría pelear. Así que lo mejor era seguir el juego.

—Hola Bells— le sonreí de lado, después de todo sabía muy bien como le gustaba esa sonrisa.

A pesar de tratar de disimular sus sentimientos y mantenerse tranquila. Se sonrojó. No sé por que insistir en negar, lo que hasta nuestros poros gritaban, jugueteaba con sus manos para evitar así la mirada tan penetrante que le estaba regalando.

Fijamos la vista al frente e intentamos fingir que veíamos al presentador. Mientras nuestros cuerpos gritaban que querían tan siquiera rozarse.

Me quedé totalmente embelesado e idiotizado de tan sólo mirarla.  
>Sí me preguntara alguien que ocurrió a partir de ese momento no sabría que decir, aunque estábamos ahí,, nos encontrábamos a millas de distancia.<p>

Después de la presentación de anfitrión Jason Sudeikis no me di cuenta de nada más. Me la pasaba mirando al centro de mi mundo. Ambos nos  
>regalábamos miradas furtivas. Que más bien se podrían calificar de lascivas, o al menos de mi parte.<p>

Lentamente estire mi mano hasta rozar sus suaves muslos. Dejé caer mi mano sobre uno, sintiendo su tersa y satinada piel en mis dedos.  
>Como ansiaba estar a solas con ella, tomarla de la cintura y arrancarle el vestido, poder hacerla mía en aquel instante. Hacerla mi mujer. Completamente mía, y así regresábamos al punto inicial. Ella se negaba todo el jodido tiempo a hablar de nuestra relación en público.<p>

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí sus ojos traspasar los míos, devorándome, deseándome, era bastante obvio que ambos nos pertenecíamos y nos reclamábamos ahí mismo. Mi mano acarició levemente su pantorrilla, agradecí que sus largas y finas piernas estuvieran cruzadas, dándome un mejor acceso a ella. Mi mano se resistía a separarse de ella, quería ir más allá pero logré calmar mi impulso, la extendí ofreciéndole donde acomodar la suya, la asentó tímidamente y luego sonrió. Jugueteó con mis dedos enviando descargas eléctricas a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Estábamos apunto de caer en un abismo sin retorno, olvidándonos de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado.

Trate de enfocar mi concentración en ella y en fingir al mismo tiempo que miraba al frente, no me di cuenta el momento en que me llamaron.

—Edward ya vienes los nominados a mejor actor.


End file.
